vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker (Fate/stay night)
Summary Berserker (バーサーカー, Bāsākā) is the Berserker-class Servant of Illyasviel von Einzbern in the Fifth Holy Grail War of Fate/stay night. Berserker's True Name is Heracles (ヘラクレス, Herakuresu, or Hercules) the greatest hero in Greek mythology. He was a demi-god born from Zeus, the king of the gods, and a human woman. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly 7-A Name: Berserker, Herakles/Heracles/Hercules Origin: Fate/Stay Night Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Servant/Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability and Endurance, Regeneration (High-low, High-mid if he uses up God Hand resurrections), Immortality (types 3 and 4), Resurrection (11 times, 12 lives in total), God Hand renders him immune to the attack that killed him last, Precognition, Can fight on regardless of his physical state (once fought with an eighth of his body gone), Mad Enhancement, Can turn into spirit form (only under a Master's command) Attack Potency: At least City level (was able to deflect Excalibur in a bad end), possibly Mountain level (can destroy a mountain as stated by the Narrator) Speed:' Hypersonic+' with High Hypersonic reactions (faster than Saber with Prana Burst and is one of the strongest Servants) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class E (he held up the sky in his legend) Striking Strength: At least Class PJ+ (The pressure from his swing can destroy at least 1 or 2 buildings around him easily, deflected a weakened Excalibur in a bad end) Durability: City level (God Hand can allow him to adapt to Small Island Level attacks), Resurrection and reactive evolution make him very hard to kill Stamina: Tireless till he runs out of mana Range: Extended melee range with his Axe Sword Standard Equipment: Axe Sword (piece of stone from Heracles' temple infused with Berserker's power) Intelligence: Berserker is completely insane, reckless, and has little regard for his own safety thanks to God Hand. However, in spite of his madness, he still retains some of his combat skill, parrying Saber's attacks and several of Gilgamesh's weapons from Gate of Babylon to protect himself and Illya and is quick to fall back on Pankraton when his Axe Sword is restrained. Due to his Eye of the Mind (False) skill, he is also completely unhindered by visual obstructions and can effortlessly follow Saber's invisible sword, showing that his battle instincts are still ingrained within him. In addition, he's extremely protective of Illya and will go to any length to protect her, managing to accomplish feats like snapping Enkidu to reach Gilgamesh and save her. Weakness: Insane and mindless, protects Illya at any cost (if she's included in the battle) Notable Attacks/Techniques Noble Phantasm God Hand.gif|'God Hand' reviving Heracles. GH.gif|'God Hand' nullifying low rank weapons and then being pierced by high ranking weapons. '-God Hand: Twelve Labors' (ゴッド・ハンド: 十二の試練, Goddo hando: Jūni no Shiren): Its the blessing (curse) of the gods that grants immortality. It is a "hidden ability" possessed by Heracles, a continuously-active-type Noble Phantasm that grants him a "body that knows no death". By turning the body into a robust armor, any attack not exceeding rank B are totally negated. In fighting game terms, you could say it is a super armor that takes no damage from any attack other than a super combo. Only attacks or abilities with mystery equal to an A rank Noble Phantasm attack can harm Berserker. God Hand also resurrects him 11 times, meaning he must be defeated the total of 12 times to be offed for good. Even powerful attacks like Saber Alter's Excalibur Morgan only took a single life from Berserker. In addition, he develops resistance against any ability that managed to bypass God Hand. As such to defeat Berserker one must posess at least 12 different methods to kill him. '-Nine Lives: The Shooting Hundred Heads' (ナインライブス: 射殺す百頭, Nain Raibusu: Ikorosu Hyakutō): Is the most trusted Noble Phantasm of the Heroic Spirit Hercules. It's not a weapon but a secret technique or skill that changes depending on the weapon and utility. The Anti-Mythical Beast version releases hundreds of dragon-shaped homing beams on the opponent and used to kill the legendary Hydra in the past. Shirou showed an alternate, Anti-Unit form that sends 9 near-instantaneous slices at the opponent. The later had enough power to kill Dark Berserker 8 times before he could react. There are supposed to be a huge variety of forms, even a technique with a shield. Hercules could make a splendid use of that attack if he was any other class than Berserker. The madness made him unable to use this skill consciously though. Still, it supposedly reinforces his rock-sword to not let that break from his massive strength. Class Skills '-Mad Enhancement' (狂化, Kyōka, localized as "Blind Rage"): The source of the Berserker class's power. Mad Enhancement exchanges sanity for power to make the Servant an unstoppable fighting machine. Usually only weak Servants get summoned as Berserkers but the Einzberns summoned Heracles, one of the greatest heroes in history. For a hero famous for his skill and cunning, it's more a hindrance to lose sanity. To add normally the boost of Mad Enhancement isn't active and his master only turns it on when fighting a serious foe. When active, Mad Enhancement grants Heracles even more greater strength and physical power. Personal Skills '-Battle Continuation' (戦闘続行, Sentō Zokkō, localized as "Marshall"): is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. Berserker's has an A Rank in this skill, allowing him to fight on in the face of deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound such as having his head blown up or his torso destroyed. '-Bravery' (勇猛, Yūmō, localized as "Fortitude"): is the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Not usable under the effects of Mad Enhancement. Bonus effect of increasing melee damage. '-Divinity' (神性, Shinsei): is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. '-Eye of the Mind (False)' (心眼（偽, Shingan (Gi), localized as "False Insight"): is a natural talent to avoid danger on the basis of an innate 6th sense, intuition, or prescience, where accuracy of instinct has been augmented by experience -- somewhat overcoming the problem of visual obstructions that appear in the course of combat. The difference between Eye of the Mind (True) and Eye of the Mind (False) lies in that the former is an ability that humans can obtain through accumulation of experience. The 'False' version is superficially similar, but in fact represents a natural instinct that cannot be obtained regardless of effort or experience -- even though experience can refine its accuracy. Calm analysis of battle conditions, by which competent grasp of the status of the self and the opponent are obtainable even in the midst of danger; utilization of such to deduce the appropriate course of action that permits escape from a lethal predicament. Even though Heracles's sanity was lost due to Mad Enhancement, this skill remained effective as it is nearly an instinct. When crossing swords with a seasoned swordsman like Artoria, he would not fall for half-hearted feints like the invisibility provided by Invisible Air. It is such a troublesome ability for Heracles' opponents. Although monstrous in size, Heracles has a high rank in Agility. As a result, it is very difficult to corner him. Other: Not to be confused with the character of the same name from Fate/Zero or the character of the same name from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Nasuverse Category:Demigods Category:Berserkers Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Intangibility Users